A Love Meant to Go Away
by Mae-Kou
Summary: Narumi met a new teacher in the academy. Then he started to like her. But will she like him? Or is she meant for another man and not to him?


_**A Love Meant to Go Away**_

_ NarumixOC> Narumi met a new teacher in the academy. Then he started to like her. But will she like him? Or is she meant for another man and not to him? _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Mikan went to join Hotaru for breakfast. She smiled at her. "Hi Hotaru!" she said.

Hotaru didn't smile. "Be quiet okay?" she said.

"What's the problem? Why is everyone quiet?" Mikan asked.

"A new teacher," Yuu (Tobita or Iinchou, whatever his name is) said he then bite his garlic bread.

"A new teacher?" Mikan repeated. "A man?" she asked.

Yuu shook his head. "A woman, she's pretty gorgeous, and I believe that she's really smart and she have a powerful alice they say, so some are afraid to her and they said that they might as well try to be disciplined so that they won't be scolded," he replied. "Weird thing right? Usually they don't care about new teachers or the old teachers, they just do whatever they want to, some uses their alice without permissions," he added.

"So, that means…" Mikan said. "I get it right now, they're ashamed that the teacher would scold them, because they're noisy, and she's beautiful and smart?" she added.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied for Yuu. "You know, you should really eat now," she said.

"Well, I would like to meet that teacher! Maybe she could prevent Natsume from making different kinds of trouble like—" she stopped because she felt a sudden chill in her back.

"Troubles like what?" Natsume asked from behind her chair.

"Oh!" Mikan said.

"You watch your mouth," Natsume said angrily shoving a chair for him to sit. "Listen up, I don't think that teacher would affect us, she's just like Narumi and the other freaks, you got that?" he said to his lackeys.

His friends nodded. "Yeah! He's right! We're not afraid of the teachers! We're alices!" they said and cheered.

"Oh, boy, Mikan, I don't think your wish would come true," Yuu said.

"Yeah, you're right Yuu, maybe I could just keep my mouth shut when Natsume is around," Mikan said.

"He might toast you," Hotaru replied.

* * *

Mikan was walking with Hotaru and Yuu when they saw Narumi. "Hi there Mr. Narumi!" she said waving. 

Hotaru and Yuu looked at him and greeted him.

"Hello there Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu," Narumi said. "Shouldn't you be on your class?" he asked.

"Well, he's kinda scared of our classmates. The others played pranks on him. Then he went out of the room screaming," Mikan said.

"Some set up bombs for him, poor guy." Hotaru said.

Narumi laughed softly, "Your classmates are really smart, but they can't help themselves play those mean tricks on him. Probably because he has no alice at all," he said. "I should be going now," he added.

"Why so early Mr. Narumi? You're suppose to have a break time right?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I'm meeting a new teacher," Narumi said.

"New teacher? Oh! You mean the new teacher our classmates were talking about?" Mikan asked.

"You seen or met her before?" Narumi asked.

"Not yet, but I heard my classmates talking about her, they were pretty scared 'cause they know that she's really smart and knows how to discipline children, they thought they're going to be ashamed because the teachers would scold them because of being so noisy," Mikan said. "I hope she would get Natsume," she said.

"Why?" a voice asked from behind.

They looked at Natsume who was holding Mikan's shoulders.

"Oh hi Natsume," Narumi said.

Natsume ignored him. "I keep telling ya little girl, watch your mouth," he said and walked away.

"Look! He's so mean! He'll cut class again with his lackeys," Mikan said.

"Just give him a few break, he's not going to bother you," Narumi said. "Well, I really need to go to the Faculty room right now," he said.

* * *

Narumi arrived just in time to see Jinno-sensei (of course with the toad in his shoulders) laughing. "Mr. Jinno laughing? No way," he said and went closer to Jinno-sesei. 

"Oh Narumi! You've better see the new teacher; she's so pretty and nice!" Jinno-sensei said.

"Huh?" Narumi asked. He saw bunch of teachers forming a circle on the table. They were all wearing happy faces. "What the heck is going on?" he asked.

The other teachers looked at him.

"Narumi! Come on! Meet Mitsuki Akashi!" Misuki said to him.

Narumi pushed himself through the crowd. He saw the teacher; Mitsuki.

She was young. Probably she was just 21 year old. She has pair of dark green eyes and long brown hair. She was tall. She's sitting at the chair right there and Narumi couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Hi there! Are you Narumi?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah…" Narumi replied. "Uhh….nice to meet you," he said.

"Me too," Mitsuki said smiling at him. "What class are you teaching?" she asked.

"Classroom B. They're pretty annoying though," Narumi said.

"Then you're such a great teacher right? You can handle such an annoying class?" Mitsuki said.

"Well, I think the students in that class are really powerful. They have different alices," Narumi said. "How about you? What's your alice?" he asked.

"Me?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, you," Narumi said. "You've got to have an alice before you enter the school, right?" he added.

"Well, I have an alice," Mitsuki said. "Well, my flute," she said. "My alice is called the 'Power of Music'," she said.

"The power of music? You mean you play flute and then what happens?" Narumi asked.

"Well, different things could happen. I could make one person be distracted with my flute, I could make beautiful songs to make a person happy when he or she is sad, or maybe I could use it to stop other alices, and attack a person," Mitsuki said. "But I hate my alice," she said.

Narumi's eyes widened. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Few years ago, my…" Mitsuki stopped to remember that there are many teachers listening. "Nothing really, I'll tell you that when the right time comes," she said. "Tell me, which class am I going to teach?" she asked changing the subject.

"You're teaching class B as well, you're going to be the music teacher," Jinno said.

"I guess I'm going to teach the class Mr. Narumi's teaching," Mitsuki said smiling.

"If you can handle the class," Narumi said chuckling.

"That's easy!" Mitsuki said laughing too. Then she turned serious. "You know, I really like you," she said.

Narumi gulped. "W-what?" he said.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

_I'm sorry if some of the grammars are wrong, I guess this fic isn't that good, but I hope you'll still continue reading it, thanks for reading and please review. _

_I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I can't think of anything to put on chapter two! _

_Please give me some advice. _

_See 'ya!_


End file.
